<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【白黑/ABO】巢【20-04-10】 by ShadowSelina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316104">【白黑/ABO】巢【20-04-10】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina'>ShadowSelina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【白黑/ABO】巢【20-04-10】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 超级无敌大OOC警告，这次是真的！ <br/>* 超级无敌大OOC警告，这次是真的！ <br/>* 超级无敌大OOC警告，这次是真的！ </p>
<p>* 甜到发齁（自我感觉<br/>* CP是白黑！白黑！白黑！α安度因 x Ω拉希奥！<br/>* 鬼知道我为什么会用abo这种设定写清水文【因为并没有考到驾照</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第一件失踪的物品是他房间里的枕头。</p>
<p>那天晚上至高王回到位于要塞的卧室，一天的公文让他筋疲力尽只想立刻在床上睡死过去。安度因没有选择开灯，而是打着哈欠摸黑脱下盔甲倒在柔软的床垫上……然后觉得好像哪里不太对劲。</p>
<p>……脖子后面有点空荡荡的。</p>
<p>这次他打开了灯，接着就发现他原本靠在床头的枕头不翼而飞。那是一个鸭绒枕头，带着些微的他的信息素的味道，上面铺着深蓝色的枕巾，四个角还有金色的流苏，完美的联盟色系——而且相当舒适，他从潘达利亚回来之后一直用到现在。失去了舒适的枕头的确令人惋惜，他不得不暂时使用备用的普通枕头，但客观地说，这枕头也并非独一无二——他只需要托人从潘达利亚的原产地再买一个就可以解决问题了。</p>
<p>第二天早上他询问了在走廊站岗的卫兵，后者赌咒发誓自己在昨天没看到任何可疑人员出入国王的寝室。安度因只能将其归咎为运气不好导致的物品消失，毕竟这里是艾泽拉斯，在法师满地跑的城市里谁都不知道会发生些什么。</p>
<p>话是这么说，国王还是留了个心眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二件失踪的物品是他的床单。</p>
<p>一开始安度因以为是侍女把床单拿去洗了却忘记换上新的，但是那个女孩表示她什么都没有做。他们花在安抚被吓坏的侍女身上的时间比讨论“床单到底去哪了”的时间还要多了一些。之后他们又搜寻了储藏室、地下室和花园，还把国王的房间翻了个底朝天——仍然无功而返。</p>
<p>这可……有些不太对劲。</p>
<p>肖尔表情微妙地听完了情况汇报——毕竟间谍大师接到的上一个任务还是“找到恩佐斯到底躲在了哪里”，下一个任务就变成了“找到到底是谁偷走了国王的枕头和床单”。安度因对此也很抱歉，但一个神出鬼没的小偷出入他的房间并偷走他的私人物品毕竟不是一个好兆头。而且这事还引起了某位新晋军事顾问的注意——后者在第二天晚上溜达进他的房间开始就此调侃他。安度因把他新到的鸭绒枕头糊到拉希奥脸上，后者噗地一声变回幼龙形态并心满意足地扑到属于他的床上降落在安度因脸旁边。那天晚上他闻着黑龙鳞片之间散发的燃烧的松木香气沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>……话说回来，黑龙身上的安度因的信息素，好像闻起来比以前要稍微重一些。</p>
<p>应该是因为换了新的信息素抑制剂的关系吧。他没有多想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三件失踪的物品是……他的睡袍。</p>
<p>这很不妙。非常不妙。</p>
<p>侍女慌慌张张地汇报说原本晾晒的衣物失踪的时候安度因还以为这是一个恶俗的愚人节玩笑，但侍女泫然欲泣的表情告诉了他那是真的。</p>
<p>有人。偷走了。他的睡袍。</p>
<p>下一步是什么？内衣吗？</p>
<p>国王有些头疼。他考虑过暮光教派，考虑过迪菲亚残党，考虑过部落的间谍甚至是古神信徒，但不管怎么解释这都说不通。他甚至一度怀疑这又是那个不省心的大德鲁伊和她手下的冒险者们干得好事，但是后者的工资已经不能再扣了——否则他麾下的冒险者们可能连素面都吃不起。</p>
<p>神秘的私人物品盗贼的调查遇到了瓶颈。肖尔大师一脸沉痛地汇报说他们的对手很精明没留下线索，无论是之前的枕头和床单还是这次的睡衣，没有露出一点马脚。</p>
<p>国王又无奈又好笑，最终只得在房门加了另一道锁。</p>
<p>这样应该多少有点作用吧。他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他收回一个月前说的话。</p>
<p>门上的锁简直形同虚设。这一个月里他又丢掉了一床被子，三张毯子，两张床单，两件大衣，一条裤子，三块手帕，还有一些什么笔啊书啊之类的小玩意儿。是的，没错，不是贵重物品，但这只让人更不安。那个小偷简直把他的房间当成了私人领地，见到有什么想要的就直接拿走——但关键是谁会想要别人用过的私人用品啊？</p>
<p>事态在他发现他的浴袍也丢了之后达到了忍无可忍的地步。</p>
<p>安度因有些烦躁地在房间里踱步。这事简直令人无法理解，肖尔的调查也没有结果，SI7甚至真的逼问了大德鲁伊，但是后者拿着自己瘪瘪的钱袋惨叫着“真的不是我，我不想喝西北风啊”的样子过于有说服力。简而言之就是完全没有头绪。</p>
<p>既然如此……那么，就靠他自己发掘真相吧。</p>
<p>在一个相对清闲的下午，国王提早离开了王座间。回到卧室时里面空无一人。到不是说他真的有期待能当场抓凶手一个措手不及，但既然如此……</p>
<p>安度因回到走廊，继续向下巡逻。大部分的卫兵都是beta，几乎不会留下信息素，而少数的alpha卫兵的信息素味道他早就记住了。走廊没有异常。只有他自己的和在这里巡逻的卫兵的气息。</p>
<p>向下一层，信息素的味道复杂了起来。这一层是客房，联盟的重要人物来访时偶尔会暂居于此；侍女的房间和卫兵的值班室也在这里。目前这里的客房只有一间正在使用，走廊上没有异常。</p>
<p>……似乎没有异常。</p>
<p>安度因路过唯一一间使用中的客房时察觉到了一丝不对劲。房间的主人目前是拉希奥，黑龙平时不在房间的时候总是喜欢把门锁得死死的好像有什么见不得人的东西似的，然而此刻房门却半掩着。</p>
<p>……而且里面除了松木燃烧的味道，还飘来了他自己的信息素的味道。</p>
<p>安度因皱起眉。他平时的确会在这里拜访他的顾问，不管是为了商量新的战术，下机会棋还是一些……更私人的事情，但是这几天他和拉希奥都忙得团团转，没有在这里碰过头，他的味道不应该这么强烈才对。</p>
<p>鬼使神差地，他推开了虚掩的门。卧室里没有人影，只有好闻的松木燃烧味环绕着他，年轻的国王努力克制住深呼吸的冲动。床铺收拾得整整齐齐，书桌上堆着羊皮纸和公文，还有黑爪卫士从奥丹姆和锦绣谷带回来的一些不可名状的古神的爪子和指甲，床头的小香炉熄灭着，一切都没有异常，倒不如说他认为这个房间还是太缺少拉希奥生活的气息了——</p>
<p>……他是不是听见衣柜响了一下？</p>
<p>他转身盯着那个沉重的实木衣柜，和他房间里那个是同款，大得足够塞下三四个并肩站立的成年人。也就是这一刻，他的嗅觉确认了房间里他的信息素的来源。</p>
<p>这在理论上是不可能的，安度因不在这里过夜，也不在这里留下私人物品，没有理由他的信息素会出现在衣柜附近；但他每向衣柜迈出一步，红茶的味道就变浓一些，和浓郁的燃烧的松木气味纠缠在一起，互相交融。这可能就是他们标记之后会有的气息吧，但不知为何这样的想法只是让他更头疼了一些。</p>
<p>手指触碰到微凉的金属把手，他屏气缓缓拉开衣柜门，尽力让摩擦的声音减到最小——然后睁大了眼睛。</p>
<p>衣柜里没有拉希奥的衣物；恰恰相反，安度因看到了他失踪的鸭绒枕头，他的床单，他的被子，他的毯子，还有他失踪的所有私人物品。</p>
<p>而黑龙本人，正披着他的大衣缩在一堆布料之间睡的正香。</p>
<p>人类脑子里的齿轮飞速运转着。这么一想好像是这样，拉希奥到访暴风城一个月之后他的枕头就消失了，之后就是众所周知的一系列私人物品失窃事件，而黑龙作为军事顾问对这种鸡毛蒜皮的治安事件也表现出了异常的兴趣，除了自己搞搞调查还闲着无聊就拿这事戳他脊梁骨。但是问题来了——拉希奥肯定是不缺私人物品的，他为什么要偷偷拿走他的私人物品还把他们全堆在衣柜里？</p>
<p>他伸出手想把黑龙叫醒，但在触碰到拉希奥肩膀前的一刻还是于心不忍把手收了回去。他可以看到拉希奥眼睛底下的黑眼圈，虽然因为黑龙的肤色选择不大明显，但那里切切实实存在着一层暗色的阴影。</p>
<p>一定是很累了才会在这种糟糕的地点睡着吧，那就等他醒来再问好了。安度因犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地踏进衣柜的阴影里，让自己蜷缩在黑龙身边，静静凝视着伴侣的沉睡中的脸庞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    拉希奥是被热醒的。</p>
<p>对尼奥罗萨的远征最终胜利，数月的奔波劳碌有了回报，他最终没有辜负那人的希望，拯救了艾泽拉斯并重新将在耐萨里奥领导下步入歧途的黑龙军团带回了正轨。精神负担的瞬间消失、回到暴风城之后的一系列汇报和文件、还有奥丹姆和锦绣谷复原工作的监视，最终让黑龙感受到了疲惫。他本来只是想在巢里休息一会儿放松一下精神，没想到最后在那里睡着了。</p>
<p>他仿佛做了一个梦。一开始是漫长而混沌的黑暗，意识在水中沉沉浮浮；接着他看到了微弱的亮光，有人出现在他的身边，靠着他、安抚他。再之后就是纯粹的黑暗了，归属于没有梦境的安眠。</p>
<p>自从潘达利亚的那些事之后他很久没有休息得这么好了，虽说很想就这么一直睡着不醒来，但他现在还吃着联盟的工资过活，而报告还有几份没处理完……</p>
<p>拉希奥打着哈欠努力睁开眼睛。他意识到的第一件事是自己真的睡了蛮久，窗外已经不是蓝色的天空而是红色的晚霞，第二件事是不知道为什么衣柜门开着，第三件事是有人发现了他的巢穴。黑龙瞬间清醒，本能地想从喉咙深处发出低吼，但下一秒所有的声音就都被堵在了嗓子眼里。</p>
<p>安度因·乌瑞恩。平时衣柜里只有他一个人都显得拥挤，他的国王现在则是以一个看起来就让人背痛的姿势蜷缩在他身边，脑袋靠着他的肩膀，他们十指相握。狭小的空间里回响着alpha发出的轻轻的、惬意的咕噜声（注1），而拉希奥终于明白自己为什么会睡得这么死了。</p>
<p>原来之前那个那不是梦吗？！</p>
<p>就好像有人在他的脑子里按下了大号红色按钮，黑龙的大脑里一片空白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以说……打算解释一下吗？”</p>
<p>收拾完毕的国王和顾问坐在桌子前。如此一来私人物品盗窃案件就此告破，但是安度因没打算在得到答案之前就这么把拉希奥递交给当局。不对，他就是当局，他也没打算把这事捅出去。他就是好奇罢了。</p>
<p>桌子对面的黑龙露出了往常那个欠揍的自信微笑，然而他太阳穴突突跳动的青筋出卖了一切。</p>
<p>安度因稍微有些想笑。考虑到他们之前再一次见面时黑龙的状态，以及之前在潘达利亚发生的一系列事件，这个擅长虚张声势的家伙在私人问题面前难得吃瘪的样子真让人身心舒畅。</p>
<p>“拉希奥，我没有想指责你的意思。我只是不太明白你这么做的原因——”</p>
<p>“不明白？”黑龙镇定地挑挑眉，“我以为联盟的至高王陛下多多少少会更博学一些？”</p>
<p>半年前的安度因大概会中招而一拳往他脸上招呼过去，但是他们和解已经有好一阵子了，国王早就适应了黑龙遇事不决先虚张声势加挑衅的节奏，灵活地躲开了诱饵。“但是你也没跟我讲过啊。”</p>
<p>黑龙傲慢地笑起来。“我还以为你多多少少会对你的伴侣了解多一些呢，安迪。说实话的，我有点失望。”</p>
<p>“拉希奥，”安度因一脸无辜，“我可是个人类，我或许了解人类的习性，但你是头龙。之前在潘达利亚的时候我们只是牵过手，至于现在……你是不是忘了我们还没进展到那一步？”</p>
<p>拉希奥：笑容逐渐消失.jpg</p>
<p>虽然顺走了他的私人用品的是对面的龙崽子，但一瞬间安度因甚至产生了自己才是那个罪大恶极的人的感觉。</p>
<p>拉希奥看起来是真的有些懊恼了，安度因开始后悔自己这么贸然闯进黑龙的“领地”还讨论一些对方明显不想讨论的私人问题。就在他打算道歉并且离开的时候——</p>
<p>“是‘巢’。”</p>
<p>“‘巢’？”</p>
<p>拉希奥噗地变回幼龙形态，闷闷不乐地在空中盘旋了一周然后明目张胆地落在国王头顶。安度因抬手挠了挠龙崽子的肚皮：“所以……你在筑巢？那是……”</p>
<p>“算是安全屋或者避难所之类的地方。我们……omega……心情不好、需要休息或者遇到生理问题的时候可以一个人躲到那里，所以巢穴越舒服越好。”</p>
<p>“所以你觉得我的枕头很舒服？”</p>
<p>幼龙有些恼火地用爪子拍开了人类的手。“算是吧，你那个鸭绒枕头的确挺舒服的。”停顿了片刻他又接着嘟哝道，“其实主要是因为你的气息……”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“我什么都没说。”</p>
<p>安度因的确没听清拉希奥嘟哝了什么，但这次他打算就此放过他。“所以你拿了我的毯子、被子还有衣物之类的是为了给自己造个迷你避难所。明白了。但是我们之前在潘达利亚的那时候你可没这么干过，事实是你当时表现得像个完全正常的人类——”</p>
<p>屋里出现了片刻的沉默；拉希奥似乎正在思考。“我不知道，”他最终这么回答，“我猜可能是为了可能到来的首次发情期做准备？”</p>
<p>这次他引起了安度因的注意，只不过更多的是关心：“什么？……等下，我记得你还是头幼龙吧？怎么会……”</p>
<p>“所以我之前就告诉过你了，龙类和人类的生长周期是完全不一样的。”黑龙叹气的时候从鼻孔里带出了一抹火苗，“理论上而言幼龙出壳的时候就是成熟的，只不过不会在那个时候——”</p>
<p>“停一停，停一停。我可不太想听一个小时的龙族生理课。”安度因不得不制止他，“所以为什么不来找我？你要是需要被子啊之类的直接跟我说就可以了，你完全可以直接把巢搭在我的房间里——”</p>
<p>“不行。”</p>
<p>“……为什么？拉希奥？为什么这么在意？”</p>
<p>这个问题似乎戳到了黑龙的痛点，他深深地叹了口气，从国王的头顶上飞下来，趴到他眼前凝视着他。</p>
<p>“安度因。你知道我的副性别是什么。”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“那么，这个世界上，或者说至少在联盟里，知道这事的还有谁？”</p>
<p>安度因把所有的联盟领袖、冒险者、以及政府机关人员的名字在脑内过了一遍，有些迟疑地承认：“……没有？”</p>
<p>“对。这就是问题所在。”拉希奥哼了一声，“格雷迈恩，普罗德摩尔，地狱咆哮，卡雷苟斯，麦格尼，那些冒险者，甚至还有所有的黑爪卫士。他们都认为我是个alpha，再不济也是个beta——”</p>
<p>“你在气势和外表上确实挺像alpha的。”</p>
<p>“——所以，你觉得要是他们知道了我是个omega，他们会怎么想？”</p>
<p>这倒是一个……切实存在的问题。虽然早在瓦里安在位时联盟就立法禁止针对omega的犯罪行为，但歧视永远都会存在，一时半会儿无法改变。考虑到拉希奥目前的重要性，也许让他把巢搭在国王的房间里的确不是个好主意。</p>
<p>暂时没有得到回应的黑龙继续自顾自地说了下去。“所以现在你明白了吧，安度因？我必须得掩盖这点。虽然恩佐斯已经败退但是艾泽拉斯的危机远远没有结束，黑龙军团也需要强力的领导者，我的副性别就是我的弱点——”</p>
<p>“可以不是这样的。”他的伴侣轻声却坚定地打断了他，“拉希奥，不一定非得是这样的。虽然我不知道领导黑龙军团是一件多么困难的事，我也不知道你在尼奥罗萨经历了什么，但我知道在你的帮助下我们又一次获得了胜利，哪怕是在被认为具有‘性别劣势’的情况下。对我而言你是我最可靠的顾问之一，虽然之前在潘达利亚有发生过那种事，但我还是会相信你、支持你。”</p>
<p>一口气说出这么多话让国王稍微有些喘不上气，他不得不深呼吸以平复呼吸。而桌子对面的幼龙则继续用红宝石般的眼睛盯着他。“你变了，安度因。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“几年前你可是连牵个手都会脸红的那种人。你知道格雷迈恩要是听到你在这里说的话他会把我怎么样吗？”</p>
<p>“我不知道，”安度因耸了耸肩。“但我很确定你能从他，肖尔和瓦莉拉三个人的眼皮子底下溜走，并且完美规避暴风城的八卦小报记者。”</p>
<p>他们同时大笑起来。黑龙嘴里喷出的龙息点燃了桌子上的一团废纸，拉希奥手忙脚乱地变回人形试图收拾，安度因探身越过桌子去帮他。曾经环绕着黑龙的紧张气息逐渐减弱，燃烧的松木香气环绕在他的鼻尖，和红茶的气息融合在一起，就像秋日晚上燃烧着炉火的温暖客厅。</p>
<p>他们总有一天得面对这个话题，但他们还有不少时间，可以在一起探讨。</p>
<p>—— END ——</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（注1：根据某些ABO设定，alpha在心情愉悦的情况下能发出类似猫的咕噜声，可以安抚omega。）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“我回来了。”</p>
  <p>黑影降落在荒芜的废墟之上，银色的月亮高悬在黑色的夜空中。黑色的巨龙巡视四周，今天的废墟也安静过头，没有被闯入的迹象。</p>
  <p>“我回来了，安度因。”</p>
  <p>黑龙缓缓沉下身子，蜷曲四肢趴在地上，闭上眼睛。他强壮的龙尾环绕着爬满青苔的灰色石碑。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>